User talk:Bioniclezilla76
Leave a message or don't. Teridax will probably kill you either way. ---- Feel free to use him. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 02:14, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Hello, Bioniclezilla. I saw you asked in an edit why the construction template appears as a stub template. The answer is that the other admins and I decided that the construction template is kind of useless - the stub template already gives users a month to ensure that their page is not a stub, which is more than enough time. A construction template serves pretty much the same purpose - it's just saying, "This page isn't finished". It's more of a loophole than anything - a page can stay unfinished for a long time and be a stub, but the user can say, "It's under construction". So we decided to remove that to avoid such a loophole being exploited. If a page meets the qualifications to not be a stub, then there's no real need for a construction template. We thought that overall, such a template is useless, and thus, we need no construction template. If anyone tries to use it to justify their page being short, it'll just show up as a stub template, which gives them enough time to complete their page. That's why the construction template shows up as the stub template. '''Shadowmaster 02:39, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello there. :P I noticed that you voted for Uprising to be the next Featured Story and, while I'm happy you voted for it, I feel I should point out that I actually didn't have any part in this story. :P It was written by Vorred. Neat Thanks for the recognition, I'll try. But I've got tons of photos to upload first. >.< I have some other stuff that I need to finish building aswell. Which will certainly come before writing any story. Thanks for the nomination for the Featured image, but I'm actually going to delete the Varna character from my story and replace him with Orde (Fractures Alternate Universe). I'll take a new picture in the morning. It's pretty much the same except I swapped the parts around and painted some of it blue. :P Warning Some of the other staff members and I have been talking, and it's been mainly agreed that your behavior is getting a bit out of hand. First off, you've been bossy towards other users. Case in point is your telling of Artek the Crazy One that he's "making too many blogs". While the matter at hand is resolved, I want to ensure that such an event does not occur again. You have no right to tell any user how many blogs they should be making unless they're actually breaking the "one blog a day" rule. While your efforts to get people to adhere to the MoS are appreciated, telling people how many blogs they should be making is not. So please, don't tell people what to do unless they're legitimately breaking the rules. Second, you've become argumentative, as evidenced by the small-scale "blog war" on Artek the Crazy One's "Limits on Kanohi Powers" blog. You've sparked three different small-scale arguments on there. Now, it looks to me as if you often don't understand something, like what other users are saying. This seems to be the case for two of the three different arguments, for example, not understanding Kanohi powers, or not understanding why I asked users to stop double-posting. After you've been proven wrong, you refuse to stop or apologize to other users, and when you do, you claim that you "corrected yourself" (which I must point out that you didn't actually do). The comments there have gotten out of hand, and as far as the admins and I can see, you're the one at fault for it. So I'm going to ask you to very thoroughly read what other users are saying and comprehend it to the best of your ability, to avoid further confusion and argumentation. And please stop being argumentative. A blog war is not something we need right now. In particular, I'd like to explain the string of comments in which I told users to stop double-posting. Double-posting is annoying, increases your edit count, and it's excessive. Users were doing it, so I told users to stop, and I said I'd delete any double posts. Now, you obviously didn't read the last sentence, there, because when I said I'd delete the double posts, I meant that I would delete them. Whether you saw them or not does not matter, because it still breaks the rules. The world doesn't revolve around you, as I pointed out on the blog. Yet another example is on one of Chicken Bond's old blogs, on which there was confusion over who Mersery's murderer was. Now, if you'd paid attention to the date at which that blog was created (which, I must point out, was 2 years ago - there's no reason you should be reviving 2-year old blogs), you'd have seen that this was long before Velika's identity as the killer was revealed. So, really, had you paid attention, you'd have realized that you don't need to go onto that blog and point out it's Velika, acting like the others are idiots and you're so high and mighty. So, again, one more time, pay attention to what other users are saying, please. Finally, I'd like to point out that your blog comments are becoming excessive. Nearly 70% of your edit count is blog comments (which I find hypocritical of you, since you claimed Artek was creating too many blogs). I think that a number of those blog comments also relate to what's stated in the second paragraph, that you're too argumentative. Now, the focus of this wiki, and the focus of blog commenting, as clearly stated in policy, is not to socialize. So please, edit mainstream articles more. So, read over all of what I've said and consider yourself warned. I hope that I don't have to issue another warning to you in the future. Shadowmaster 06:30, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I thought this might come up. :/ I've known you for longer than these other staff members and, no offence intended, you do some across as a little bit blunt and immature at times. Now, I'm aware you're probably quite young and are still new to the whole wiki experience. I think this was phrased quite critically but that’s just for effect. Obviously Shadowmaster has noticed that some of the things you have said have created reactions and believes that they have offended people. In the first example he gave, where you told Artek the Crazy One that he was making too many blogs, that was a bit inconsiderate. Now, you probably meant well, which SM acknowledges, but it sounds offensive. :P True, it wasn't a very lengthy blog post, but SM is right when he describes the policy. Users here are given a lot of freedom and they want to hear what other members of the community think of their work. If you posted a facebook status and someone commented with "you post too many facebook statuses", chances are you'd be somewhat unhappy with that person. :P I'm not too sure when you've started arguments to be honest, but I can imagine times when that might have been the case. The way that you type... sometimes it can come across as text language. You go off on strange and imaginative tangents that deviate from the topic at times. :P In my most recent blog post I released all those images and you commented on Bonecrusher, saying that he should be a Vorox pack leader. :P Now, if you scrolled up, you'd see that I already have his history mapped out and finalised. Comments like that are more offensive than complimentary. I got the impression that you were disregarding all that I'd written and saying it wasn't good enough, which was why I sounded a bit harsh in my reply. :P Like you said, the whole discussion about plot holes was a friendly discussion. It was on topic, there was some friendly banter going, and admins were joining in. :P I’m not really sure what went wrong with it. A lot of people commented on that blog because you and I sparked off a discussion about Kanohi. :P Large amounts of people commenting can be confused for a “blog war” at times, but there was no actual argument involved so I think SM may have made a mistake there. :P Obviously, you weren't clear on the blog policy, and there's no harm in that. Blogs are a lot more social and it's a lot harder to enforce rules on them. In that scenario, however, I don't think you were solely to blame. There’s nothing wrong with commenting on blogs like that so long as what you say is appropriate. :P Just be more considerate when you post things. :P Well, the doctor’s advice is this: I would move away from posting short comments for starters. They leave a lot open to the imagination. Make sure you only comment on blogs when necessary or when you have something creative to say about the content. It’s just a case of tweaking what you already do. :P When SM said “I'm going to ask you to very thoroughly read what other users are saying and comprehend it to the best of your ability, to avoid further confusion and argumentation”, that was pretty good advice. If you really do spend 75% of your time commenting on blogs, I’d change that. Expand your own storyline through edits to articles and use blog time to discuss stories. :P Always write with a positive attitude and make sure that you haven’t said anything that can be upset someone. Also, a good thing to do is to re-read your comments to check if they’re grammatically correct first. :P A lot of young kids or illiterate individuals come on wiki and get mistaken for spammers. While it can be a harsh judgment at times, most of the time they are just spamming with unnecessary comments and evocative statements. Make sure you don’t fall into this trap. :P I hope this helps, and remember that it’s only a warning. :P Just take more time and care when posting comments. Create an image for yourself as a more advanced contributor. Using correct grammar and not resorting to slang can really help. :P Stub Your page ‎Tori (Bioniclezilla76) has been marked as a stub. You have one month to edit the page so it meets the manual of style or it will face deletion. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 07:59, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey there. I completely forgot about the message you left me earlier, so this might seem a bit late. If I'm honest with you, whilst the idea behind your project is a nice one, I do not think it would be very possible. I have seen these kinds of ideas emerge before, and they've all been met with limited amounts of success. The task of rewriting the BIONICLE storyline is an absolutely mammoth task, one that would require all hands on deck for the users committed to it. For many users, that's a commitment that's simply too big. Many of us are busy or already have other commitments (myself included), which would therefore prevent us from helping out. I'm sure people like BobTheDoctor27 have already outlined reasons why they don't think this project can truly take off, so I won't repeat points that's already been covered. Whilst it is a very nice and fun way of honouring BIONICLE's legacy, I just don't believe it is one that can be achieved on this wiki. Sorry. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 23:19, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Sub-Wikis I'd suggest you read over the policy a bit more thoroughly, considering you added your sub-wiki, the Gako and Rio wiki, even though it did not meet the standards set in the policy here. Keep things like this in mind next time. Also, you replaced the stub template on Shocker with a wikify template, stating that it wasn't a stub. Do not remove stub templates from pages without administrator permission - by our standards, that page is a stub, and therefore, the stub tag stays. '''Shadowmaster 12:46, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Hmmmm. I can understand why you'd want to bolster advertisement for these wikis. I myself am no expert on the matter and promoting me won't help much, unfortunately. All the advice I can really impart to you is to search out for other websites, forums, blogs and the like which involve the subject matter of your wiki. Advertise it there and interest people in what your wiki has to offer. Make the wiki relevant and engaging for fans of the wiki's content. That's really the only advice I can offer. I know it may not seem like much (like I said, I'm not an expert) but it has worked before, or at least in my experience. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 12:42, July 18, 2013 (UTC) RE: Bionicle Crossover Wiki. http://bioniclecrossovers.wikia.com/wiki/BIONICLE_Crossover_Wiki —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|I'm a]] [[User:Jman98|Koala]] 21:51, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Good point, but where it's possible, I think we'd try to avoid having three characters sharing the same name. :P I like the banner about Teridax at the top of your talkpage by the way. XD It's very imaginative. :P Indeed, it is his choice after all. :P It just might get confusing, is all. Hello. Whilst I understand what you're trying to do, CBW cannot really acknowledge your wiki as an affiliate wiki. CBW only associates itself with other wikis that revolve around BIONICLE or other related subject matter, such as Hero Factory. Pacific Rim isn't really connected to BIONICLE or LEGO, so we cannot acknowledge it as one of our affiliations. I'm sorry to turn you do down like this, but we just can't count you as one of our associates. Regards, http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 09:42, October 3, 2013 (UTC) BZ! I haven'y seen you in awhile, how's it been?[http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Artek_the_crazy_one Artek the crazy one] Hey BZ, in recent times me and a few other users have started a stopmotion project that I think you'd be interested in, here's some more detail on the matter[http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Artek_the_crazy_one .Artek the crazy one] Nice MOC! Though, unfortunatlely the Toa Mahri are not in the MOC contest, I will be building them myself'.'[http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Artek_the_crazy_one Artek the crazy one] Vampire Squid Um...I do not own or make the vamp squids they were made by some guy on Brickshelf. [[User:ToaTusk|'Tusk']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 12:36, July 10, 2014 (UTC)